wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Circle
|image=David-harrington_SC_Night_Elf_Banner.png }}The Silver Circle is a collective of keen-eyed kaldorei who stand vigil over their people, ever alert for the rise of new enemies or the resurgence of old. As the moon guides Elune's chosen along the midnight paths, so too, do the adherents to the Circle abide by a code that grants them a vision of Elune's will for the world. History Origin ''The Crescent Circle Following the destruction of the ancient kaldorei capital of Elah'lune Majora twelve-thousand years ago, a group of fanatical worshippers of Elune rose from the burning wreck of their city. These kaldorei, calling themselves the Crescent Circle, once resided throughout other ancient cities and while their purpose has been lost to history, it is known that they were led by an ancient soothsayer named Imyira Whisperblade. War of the Ancients The Circle of the Crescent Moon led by Celissera Glaivewhisper was a collection of explorers, refugees, and displaced soldiers — warrior and magi alike — from the Kaldorei Resistance and the Moon Guard during the War of the Ancients. Opting for a more direct approach to the war, it is recounted in ancient historical texts that the Order and its members involved itself in a wide array of activities, from treating the ill to protecting the vulnerable from the threat of the Burning Legion. Historically, the Order has been regarded as a force of unstoppable warriors who followed the ''Night's Code, an ancient Elunian philosophy long since lost to the ages, yet over six-hundred years after the War of the Ancients, the esteemed Order dwindled down to little more than a band of mercenaries. Eventually, the Order disbanded following the formal establishment of the Sentinel Army. Recent History ''The Silvereye and the Warlock's Curse On the heels of the Third War, Niviel Silvertree and Taiev Shadowglade met in Dolanaar where, appalled by warlocks and their supporters openly recruiting kaldorei followers, they decided the time had come to form the Silvereye. Niviel, acting against Taiev's judgement, arranged a meeting in Stormwind City with a warlock. The meeting went sour and Niviel fell into a deathlike trance, forcing her sisters to transport her back to the Moonglade in Kalimdor. Drawing upon forbidden knowledge, Taiev performed a ritual that returned Niviel's wandering spirit to her body. The others were furious at Taiev's use of dark magic and the Silvereye began to worry that Taiev was more dangerous than she appeared. Taiev retreated to the hidden lodges in Ashenvale to recover from her ordeal, and when she emerged, she had changed. She was colder, more focused, and more than she had been before, yet she was but a shade of what she used to be. The ritual had come at great cost to Taiev Shadowglade. Keeper Taiev Shadowglade Following the Feast of Elune, the Silvereye gathered for judgement upon Taiev, to force her to renounce the practice of the arcane. Before the Silvereye council, Taiev relinquished her practice and destroyed her stockpiles of arcane dust and shards. Niviel Silvertree, who had spent her time in the Dream, woke with the intention of finding Shan'do Stormrage. She laid the burden of leadership upon Taiev, who reluctantly accepted the mantle of Silvereye's Keeper. For three years, Keeper Taiev Shadowglade led the Silvereye as protectors to the people of Kalimdor and the Alliance. The oracles, however, proclaimed that the Silvereye had lost its way. Those who followed its banners were sent into the wilderness to wander for a time. As the light of the Silvereye dwindled, those who clung to their oaths and beliefs remained, enduring the hardships on hope alone. To these loyal followers, it was no longer the time for great conflict and epic stories, but for small rituals and nostalgic comradery. A Circle Reborn Time had passed following the dissolution of the Silvereye, but its legacy was not forgotten. Rising to power in the Sisterhood of Elune was an heiress from an ancient house who utilized her influence to bring together keen-eyed kaldorei who would stand ever vigil over Kalimdor and the Alliance. Naming themselves the Silver Circle, this group has, until recently, remained elusive. Mandate As the moon guides Elune's chosen warriors along the midnight paths, so too, does the Mandate of the Silver Circle guide its members in their vigil. These are the core values of the Silver Circle, and form the basis of the Code which guides them. It is a vision of Elune's will for the world. The Code ''For those that offer loyalty, let them receive fair council. For those that offer aid, let them receive succor. For those that offer faith, let them receive love. To speak their heart and mind in council. To spill their blood to oppose those who defile nature. To stand in defense of the ancient places, against all who would bring war to the deep forests. In Circle stand Sisters and Brothers, those who will stand together when all others fail. Where each alone are weak, together the Circle abides, and is strong enough to overcome any foe. Links The Silver Circle Category:Alliance Guild Category:Guilds